Currently, most facsimile equipment come with a manual that has instructions for installation and setup of the machine. Purchasers that are unfamiliar with fax machines often find the instructions difficult and unwieldly and many read instructions only as a last resort.
Features offered in facsimile machines have steadily grown in complexity. Delayed sending, broadcast sending, calling other machines to request transmission and other enhanced options are now common. As the number and complexity of these enhancements increase, it becomes more difficult for a user to take advantage of them. Current instruction manuals require many pages to describe selecting and customizing the enhanced features of these machines.
As facsimile machines having even more advanced features and higher imaging quality emerge, one can clearly expect the initial installation and programming steps to become more complex.